<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chubby Bunny by angelcumclean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754377">Chubby Bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcumclean/pseuds/angelcumclean'>angelcumclean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chubby, Chubby Kink, Chubby Louis Tomlinson, Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, feedee, feedee louis, feeder, feeder harry, gainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcumclean/pseuds/angelcumclean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gained weight and is insecure about it. Harry likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chubby Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis used to be skinny. He used to have slim legs and a flat stomach with defined abs. But during the past months he had gained a little weight. Maybe more than just "a little". His thighs were now thicker than ever and soft to the touch and his tummy plump and rounded.</p>
<p>He didn't even realise that he had gained all this weight until his pants didn't fit anymore. But when he thought about it, it really wasn't strange that he had put on a few. As a university student he had to spend the majority of his time in his dorm room, studying. And when all of his energy went to his studies, he rarely had the energy or time to cook for himself. Instead he'd order fast food. </p>
<p>His not-so-heathy diet had started to show off, with plump love handles and a muffin top. </p>
<p>Louis didn't really mind the change of his appearance, but what he did worry about was what others would think of him. He had grown insecure of his now chubby little body. But soon that would change...</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>It was Saturday night and Louis' Friend Niall was having a party in his apartment. Louis' initial reaction was to stay in the comfort of his dorm room, but then he changed his mind. It had been a long time since he went to a party. He had been so focused on school for so long. Too focused. He needed to go out more. </p>
<p>He wasn't really a party person, not anymore. He did party a lot in his teen years, but he grew tired of one night stands and hangovers. </p>
<p>But he decided to give it a try, worst case scenario he'll just go back to his dorm.</p>
<p>Hours later he found himself in a big apartment with dimmed lights and loud- yet not too loud to disturb the neighbours- loud music. There were already some people there, maybe 20-25 people. They all were chatting and drinking. </p>
<p>Slightly uncomfortable, Louis sat down on a couch and looked around. He didn't recognise a single person in there. He grabbed his phone and started scrolling through Instagram, since he had nothing better to do. </p>
<p>He hadn't heard him coming, but before he knew it a guy stood right in front of him. He didn't recognise him, but his heart skipped a beat when he looked at him. He was absolutely gorgeous. Top model gorgeous. He was slim and fit, he surely must work out often. His skin was pale and flawless and his plump, pink lips reminded him of berries. His hair was shoulder length and curly. Louis felt a little nervous, pretty people made him nervous. </p>
<p>"Is this seat taken?" He said. </p>
<p>It obviously wasn't, the guy was just trying to be polite. </p>
<p>"Um, no, go ahead." Louis said. </p>
<p>The boy sat down next to him, close enough for their legs to touch. </p>
<p>"I'm Harry." he said, and offered Louis his hand, and he shook it. </p>
<p>"Louis." he said as he took Harry's big hand in his. </p>
<p>There was a minute of awkward silence, and Louis desperately tried to think of something to talk about. Luckily he didn't have to, cause Harry started talking again. </p>
<p>"To be honest, I don't know anyone in here." </p>
<p>Louis smiled, "Me neither! Well, I know Niall, but I can't see him anywhere. Do you know Niall?" </p>
<p>"No." Harry said, and they both giggled. </p>
<p>"I don't even know why I came here," Louis said "I'm not really a party person.." </p>
<p>"Me neither. Too loud, too many people. I just came here to look for a cute guy to talk to." He paused, "And I did."</p>
<p>The way Harry looked up and down his body gave him chills. It wasn't judgemental, it was more curious, excited. He was checking him out for sure. Louis couldn't help but blush. </p>
<p>Louis cleared his throat before speaking, "A guy like you surely must have a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend! I didn't mean to assume you were gay." </p>
<p>He chuckled, "It's fine, I am. Gay, that is. And nope, I don't have a boyfriend. I'm as single as can be. Unfortunately." He looked Louis in the eyes, and Louis noticed how green they were. They were beautiful. "What about you, Louis? Have you got a special someone?" </p>
<p>"Oh, no. No. I'm also very single." </p>
<p>Harry smirked, "Good to hear." </p>
<p>It was quiet for another minute, but it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable if anything. </p>
<p>Harry fiddled with something in his jacket, and took out a pack of cigarettes. "If I said I had a joint in this," he shook the cigarettes a bit as he spoke. "would you want to go out and smoke it with me?" </p>
<p>"Oh most definitely." </p>
<p>•</p>
<p>A couple of minutes later they both stood outside Niall's apartment passing a blunt between them. They were already half way through it.</p>
<p>"I really should quit smoking," Louis said as he blew out the smoke. </p>
<p>"Why's that? It feels fuckin' great, man. I can't think of one downside to it, except that it's expensive." </p>
<p>"Yeah, but every time I smoke I get the munchies. I already eat junk food way too often and I don't need weed to make me eat twice as much as I would usually. I mean-" he paused to take another hit, "it's really starting to show." He chuckled and patted his belly. He expected for Harry to laugh or maybe make a comment but instead he was quiet. He bit his lip and stared not so discreetly on Louis midsection. It might have only been for a second but it felt like a minute. </p>
<p>It was impossible for Louis to read his expression. "Here," Louis said and passed Harry the blunt. "Do you smoke often?" Louis asked, to kill the silence. </p>
<p>"Yeah. Once or twice a week. It helps me sleep." </p>
<p>They didn't talk much more, they just passed the blunt back and forth. </p>
<p>"Do you want the last hits?" Harry said, offering what was left of the joint to Louis and he took it. "I think your talk about munchies gave me the munchies." Harry laughed. </p>
<p>"Yeah, same." Louis took one last hit before he dropped it on the ground and put the butt out with the back of his shoe. </p>
<p>"We should get McDonalds."</p>
<p>"Heeeell yeeesss." </p>
<p>"Honestly... should we just leave this party and go get something to eat? This party fucking sucked." </p>
<p>Louis couldn't help but smile. It warmed him that Harry seemed to enjoy his company. "Yeah, good plan."</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>A moment later Louis finds himself in the passenger seat of Harry's car, on their way to McDonald's. The drive through is surprisingly empty. Before he knew it it was their turn to order. </p>
<p>"Um, can I get an Oreo McFlurry an-"</p>
<p>"Oh I want one too!" Louis interrupted.</p>
<p>"Right, two McFlurries and a 6 piece chicken nuggets and a large fries," Harry's voice was deep and raspy, sleepy almost, and it made Louis purr. "Louis, what did you want?" And Louis went on to order nearly half the menu.</p>
<p>Thirty minutes later the two boys stand outside the door of Harry's apartment as Harry is struggling to find his keys. </p>
<p>Once they're inside Louis takes a look around in the cozy apartment. Cause that's what it is- cozy. Lots of paintings and pictures on the walls, candles and all types of homey things. Louis almost feels jealous of Harry when he thinks of his cold, unwelcoming dorm room, but instead of feeling envy he just feels calm and at home. Like he could stay there forever.</p>
<p>Louis sat down on the couch next to Harry, who were already unpacking the food from the McDonald's bags. The whole room smelled of fast food, which Louis usually would find a bit gross, but in his blazed state of mind found heavenly and mouthwatering. </p>
<p>"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Harry asked as he took a sip from his coke. </p>
<p>"Sure." Louis wasn't really paying attention to what movie Harry was picking, he was focusing on his food. He had gotten two burgers, one chicken and one meat, and two large fries and a McFlurry and a milkshake. He was just so hungry. He was half way through one of his burgers when Harry started laughing. </p>
<p>"What?" He said, mouth full of food.</p>
<p>"You look like you haven't eaten in days," Harry said and laughed. </p>
<p>Louis blushes a little but didn't stop eating, "I'm hungry okay?" </p>
<p>"I didn't mean to offend you, it's cute! You look like a little hamster with your cheeks."</p>
<p>And now Louis was laughing too, "Harry, you're so weird."</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>They were half way through the movie and Harry had finished eating a while ago, and were now cuddled up on the couch, but Louis was still eating. He ate the last one of his fries and leaned back on the couch, "Ugh, i'm so stuffed." </p>
<p>"I can see that, love," Harry said, seemingly not thinking about that he had just called Louis love, while it made Louis' heart flutter. "You shouldn't eat anything more or you will only feel worse." He said, with pity in his voice. </p>
<p>"It's fine, I only have my milkshake left," Louis said and grabbed the huge milkshake and took a sip. It was so thick that he had to suck hard to get it through the straw. "Mm, that's so good," Louis moaned, and Harry shifted in his seat. </p>
<p>This brought Harry to Louis' attention. He had been too focused on his food to pay attention to the tall boy. He looked... flustered. His cheeks were red and his legs were twitchy. And he had crossed his legs in a weird way, and if Louis wasn't imagining things it looked as if he was trying to hide his crotch. Did Harry have a boner? </p>
<p>No, that couldn't be it. At least it couldn't be because of him. He had been eating like a pig until he was stuffed to the max, and that couldn't possibly have made Harry aroused? </p>
<p>"Harry, are you OK? You look a little... bothered," </p>
<p>Harry blushed even more, "I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?" He said and shifted in his seat again. </p>
<p>Louis didn't further question him, he was too busy being stuffed to the brim. He let out a sigh, "Ugh these jeans are so tight. Especially with 5 pounds of food in me." </p>
<p>Harry coughed, "Maybe you should... maybe you should unbutton them." </p>
<p>Louis did as told and let out a moan of relief. He rubbed his upset belly and took another sip of his milkshake. </p>
<p>"How can you still be drinking that?" Harry asked. </p>
<p>"It's too good, I need to finish it." </p>
<p>"I could rub your belly if you want. That might help." Harry's voice sounded shaky and insecure. </p>
<p>"Yes, please."</p>
<p>Harry scooched over to Louis and put his big warm hand on the tight fabric around Louis' belly. He started to rub circled on it making Louis purr. </p>
<p>"Mm, Harry, that feels so good." Louis said, eyes closed. </p>
<p>Louis was way too stuffed and way too stoned to care about if this was weird or not. It felt too good for him to even feel insecure. </p>
<p>Then harry did something unexpected, well this whole night had been unexpected. </p>
<p>Harry gave the milkshake in louis' hand a push upwards and said, "Drink up, love,"</p>
<p>Louis opened his eyes to look at Harry who looked at him with eyes dark from... arousal? Either way he wouldn't disobey him when he looked like that, so he wrapped his lips around the straw. </p>
<p>"Good boy,"</p>
<p>Louis shivered. There was something so... erotic about this situation. </p>
<p>Louis groaned, "I can't finish it. I'm full." </p>
<p>Harry leaned in and whispered in his ear, voice deep and slow, "Drink up, Lou. Be a good boy." </p>
<p>Louis' hips twitched and he did as told. </p>
<p>•</p>
<p>I wrote this a while ago and thought I might as well publish it. I never even really finished this chapter but oh well... Thought someone might enjoy reading it. Xxx</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>